Son of your father
by Corherpek And.55
Summary: One-shot between Hermione and her son..


If I would try to split out any word, my voice would sure come out shaky and harsh like the dark night. But anyway it wasn't into my intentions to say anything..

_I just need him.._

He is an Auror. And a noticeable member of his department.

Hermione knew her husband would become respectful among his superiors and inferiors.

But she knew he had responsibilities and duties. And he knew them too.

Like now he had to leave them for a whole month for a god-damn mission, as the giants of the north-west areas were creating problems into Muggle neighborhoods...

Ron came home the day he was informed about it earlier. His grin was never leaving his face, but Hermione knew something concerned him. She said nothing. They always spent time together before sleeping.

He wanted to spent time with his family.

He played Quidditch with his little man, which was four, but as witty as his mother! He helped Rose study some new magical creatures she had discovered!

Their daughter, with her strawberry-blonde curls, had inherited uncle's Charlie interest and talent about any magical creature.

And then it was night and Ron found himself alone with his wife.

Their bedroom had a balcony which has a view of a vast plain with some mountains barely visible from the deep horizon.

Hermione approached him from behind and hugged him, rubbing his torso and chest, kissing the back of his neck.

Ron explained her and Hermione said nothing. She just guided him to their bed and melted into his embrace, kissing every part of him she could reach.

And then he was gone. He kissed his children and Hermione felt she was falling deeper in love with that hero in front of her as she let herself settle inside his arms.

And she was alone..

It was a strange feeling, having Ron's side empty and cold.

Like she was incomplete. And indeed she was.

The lakes of her eyes were bleeding with hot tears, not letting her body numb, setting her free from the pain.

She had his deluminator by her side.

It was standing there like a torch, a lighthouse inside the abyss..

The blue fire glazing reluctantly, but steadily.

"Moma?"-she heard a voice and her senses instantly stretched, as she recognized the voice of her little Hugo. Their son.

His eyes, like flowing streams, were visible even in darkness.

"Aren't you sleeping son? I am sorry, if I woke you.."-she said trying to find some words, not looking at him as she tried to hide her tears and the concerns from her child.

"I saw the light and thought you may want some company mummy."-Hugo approached my bed and I opened my arms, calling him to settle his tiny body inside my embrace.

_Lights will guide you.._

Hermione's eyes caught the Deluminator and saw the shade of the tiny fire was the same shade of Hugo's eyes. Of Ron's eyes.

I position my body instinctively, to protect my little boy but my tears are strongers and my eyes are soon glazing with fragments of my soul.

Hugo's eyes are piercing mine but his face is calm and...mature. Like he's aware of things I don't know.

"Don't worry mummy. Daddy's strong! Remember the stories you tell us about him! He will kick that giants's...!"

"Hugo! Mind your mouth young man."-Hermione's voice was strict and firm, but she was enjoying it. Ron's humor was another treat their children had inherited.

"I am sorry mum. But really. Don't you worry. Daddy will be back soon.. Until then I 'll protect you.. Cause I want to be like daddy. Bold and courageous."-Hugo's face was lightned with pride about his father and suddenly in front of me is another powerful and respectful wizard.

"Lay down mum. I am here.. Don't be scared."

I obey as Hugo's tapping my head lightly.

My son hugs me with his tiny arm and takes my hand with the other.

His tiny structure can't cocoon my body like Ron's body.

But the hands of my son are steady and strong like his father's and his touch is like his.

I set off the Deluminator, watching the tiny flame flowing for mid-seconds and vanishing into thin air.

Hugo's not asleep waiting for me to calm down.

I feel warm and protected inside my little man's arms.


End file.
